The present invention is directed to apparatuses for comparing an input voltage with a reference or threshold voltage. Such apparatuses are sometimes referred to as comparators. The present invention is preferably embodied in a bandgap comparator apparatus that compares an input voltage with an inherent threshold voltage presented, or established by the apparatus.
A bandgap comparator generates a digital output that transitions high when an input voltage exceeds an internally generated reference or threshold voltage. One problem with typical prior art bandgap comparator apparatuses is that they draw excessive current when the input voltage exceeds the threshold voltage.
There is a need for an apparatus for comparing an input voltage with a threshold voltage, such as a bandgap comparator, that reduces current drain without compromising accuracy of comparator thresholds.